


Magic Wasteland

by Damon_Baird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird
Summary: A deadly disease has wiped out a majority of the population, those of whom who survived struggling to live and get along. With the disease passed through the bites or injuries from animals, food sources are limited and people are on high alert for what lurks around them. Being weak and unable to produce strong magic, the surviving humans must fight to see another day.





	1. Lumos

The sun began to set as Alexandra trudged through thick bushes and ankle high waters. The camp she was apart of was hidden behind the mess to prevent a possible attack from other survivors. With heavy breaths and precise steps, she was able to make it through to the other side.

"Welcome back, Alexandra." Harry Potter, the deemed leader of the group, smiled as he approached his friend. "Were you able to find anything while you were searching?"

"I found a few cans of food, and there were a few bottles of water. Other than that, I couldn't find anything." Alexandra replied. "What happened here while I was away?"

"The hunting group returned."

"Draco's?"

"Yes. Before you begin to panic, there was an accident."

"An accident?"

Harry simply looked at the girl, and the look in his eyes let her know what he meant. She set her bags down as she walked to the middle of the camp. Several of the survivors were standing in a tight circle. Alexandra began to worry when she couldn't see who was being crowded around.

"Alexandra?" A soft voice called out.

Alexandra looked around until she spotted the familiar mess of blond hair walking toward her. She quickly closed the gap between her and the tall man, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to his body.

"I was so worried. Harry wouldn't tell me what happened. All he said was that you and the rest of the hunting group was back and that there had been an accident." Alexandra whispered.

"There was an accident." Draco clarified. "A wild dog got too close, and one of us got scratched. We were able to bring the dog back for food, but there was nothing we could about the one who got hurt."

"Ginny will have to take care of the dog. She's one of the few left here that knows how to cook out the disease."

"Yes. Have you seen Luna around? I need to speak with her."

Alexandra looked up at Draco in confusion. Draco had sorrow in his eyes, and his facial expression was that of a man who had to experience something awful and agonizing.

"There was an accident." Alexandra muttered. "It was Neville, wasn't it?"

"I couldn't do anything to help him. If it had been on his arm or his leg, we could've done an amputation. The dog had gotten him on the chest when he was tackled to the ground." Draco replied.

Alexandra lowered her arms, and Draco brushed by her to go and find Luna.

 

Neville passed in his sleep that night, succumbing to the disease that had already taken a countless number of lives. His body was buried the next morning, all who attending the burial wearing black and red to signify his once peaceful life as a Griffindor House student. Luna released his beloved pet toad, Trevor, into the pond that was at the edge of the campsite.

"Alexandra?" Draco murmured when the brunette girl walked away from the burial during the middle of it.

"I can't. I need to go." Alexandra whispered as a response.

"You can't go. We just lost someone. If you go out on your own, how can I know that you'll return unscathed?" Draco grabbed onto her wrist, holding her in place.

"Let go, Draco."

"No. Stay here with me."

"I can't. I don't want to be here right now."

"Luna needs you."

"I said let go, Malfoy!"

Draco's grip loosened at her words, but he didn't let go. She had only ever called him by his last name when she was upset or angry. It was a rare occurrence during their school days, and it happened even less now during the end of the world. It often caught him by surprise when it did happen. Alexandra ripped her hand free from his grasp and quickly left his side, heading toward the tent the two shared.

 

The quiet air and the swaying tree branches calmed Alexandra as she made her way through the forest. She knew it like the back of her hand after traveling through it several times a day to scavenge for supplies. She placed her hand on the tree marked with a line of red paint as she passed it, turning slightly to the left. The familiar thick bushes and ankle high water put her racing thoughts at ease.

"Alexandra, it is a pleasure to see that you've come back in one piece. Draco informed me of your sudden departure." Harry said as she walked up to him.

"I needed to breathe. I don't do well with death." Alexandra explained.

"I understand that, but can you please let me know before you disappear again? Draco becomes absolutely useless when he's worried about you."

Alexandra smiled at Harry before she made her way into camp, handing him her bookbag like she always did when returning from a scavenging trip. She was careful as she made her way through the campsite, avoiding as many of the others as possible. She came to a stop when Luna was in her sight. She hesitated before she made her way over to the grieving blond.

"Hello, Luna." She smiled slightly.

"H-Hello, Alexandra. H-How are you?" Luna's face was bright red, indicating that she had been crying recently.

"How I'm doing isn't important at the moment. How are you doing?"

Alexandra sat down beside Luna when the grieving girl began to cry. Much to Luna's surprise, Alexandra let her lay her head on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Nothing could have been done to prevent what happened, and there wasn't anything that could have been changed. Draco and the others tried their best, but the dog caught Neville by surprise." Alexandra whispered, trying her best to soothe Luna.

"I-I don't know what to do. He was the reason I could keep going." Luna croaked.

"I understand. Draco is my reason to keep going, and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. If there's anything that you need, or if you ever want to just talk to someone, I'm here for you."

After several minutes of silence, Luna calmed herself down. Alexandra got to her feet, bid Luna farewell, and turned to see Draco standing a few feet away waiting for her.

"You've had me worried." Draco muttered as the brunette stood in front of him.

"I apologize. I took some time to myself to relax, and I spoke with Luna when I returned." Alexandra explained, speaking quietly as she spoke to her loved one.

"I understand that you need to calm yourself down, and I let you have your space when you need it, but I would much rather have you stay in the camp over out in the open where anything can happen. I've already lost my parents to this strange disease that so far can't be cured. I don't think I'd be able to continue living if I no longer had you by my side."

Alexandra glanced at Luna over her shoulder. "That sounds oddly familiar."

 

Alexandra took Neville's place on the hunting trips, silently following behind the experienced hunters as they all walked through the forest. It was a path that Alexandra wasn't familiar with, having taken the north route for the past year as a scavenger over taking the west route that the hunters usually followed. Draco had planned to go fishing on Alexandra's first trip,

"How much further?" Alexandra questioned.

"Not too far." Draco slowed his pace to match hers, letting the rest of the group go ahead. "There's a rather large pond that we go to. It isn't too far away from the camp. You're not getting tired, are you?"

"Not at all. I've traveled farther than this to scavenge. I've just never gone in this direction."

Draco chuckled as he offered his arm to her. She happily hooked her arm around his and walked with him. They soon reached the pond that Draco had spoke of, and Alexandra smiled at the scenery before her.

The others were putting together fishing poles, the sound of frogs, ducks, and other wildlife filling the air. Draco took Alexandra's hand and led her to the edge of the water. She was left in awe as she looked at the clear blue water, the different species of fish living in the pond taking her by surprise.

"This is beautiful." She whispered, looking at Draco as he set a cooler down in the grass.

"It truly is. This is one of the few places that still has green grass and flowers decorating it, too. Everywhere else we've been to has looked dead and awful." He told her, crouching down as he ran his hand over the thin blades of grass that surrounded his feet.

"Why haven't you mentioned this place to me before?"

"We tend to space out our fishing trips. Harming any type of aquatic life put Neville in an awful state."

The two fell silent. Alexandra took a fishing pole from one of the others who had offered it to her, and she very easily put one of the wiggling worms onto the hook. She looked to Draco as he prepared his own fishing pole. The silver eyes of the blond man landed on her, and she quickly looked away in embarrassment. The action caused Draco to laugh, reminding him of the days the two had just started dating each other.

"Have you ever gone fishing before?" Draco asked, noticing Alexandra's hesitation to cast her line.

The brunette shook her head furiously, and Draco chuckled as he stood beside her. The rest of the group spaced themselves out to prevent their lines from getting tangled once they were casted out.

"Just do what I do. It's simple." Draco made sure she was looking at him before he very easily casted out his line, turning the reel to pull it back in a few inches. "It's easier if you let the pole do the work."

"Honestly, when I heard that the world was ending, I never imagined I'd be learning how to fish from my boyfriend." Alexandra muttered, casting out her line with ease the same way Draco had.

The hunting crew stayed at the pond for hours, reeling in several fish as time went by. The sun set while they were out, and many of the group members pulled out their wands. One by one, the ends of the wooden tools lit up as each witch and wizard casted the simple light source spell. Draco and Alexandra both pulled their wands from the inside of their coats and did the same flicking motion.

"Lumos!" They called together.

The ends of their wands began to glow, and the pond was lit up with the magic each person possessed. Alexandra kneeled down and stuck her wand into the dirt, leaving the glowing end exposed. Draco did the same, and the two smiled at each other as the cold night air overtook them all.

 

"This is quite a haul you've brought back. I wonder what gave you all such good luck tonight."

"It may have something to do with Alexandra joining us for this trip. She has always been more of a lucky charm for me."

Alexandra smiled as she overheard Draco's conversation with Harry. She was busy descaling the fish the hunting group had brought back. Draco had been filleting them before Harry walked up.

"Harry, I believe you need to take a break from being the leader for a while. You're starting to sound like a priest." Alexandra giggled, looking at the two over her shoulder.

"Really? I guess I'm at peace knowing that I have the help from friends to keep this camp going." Harry chuckled.

"I see what you mean, Alexandra." Draco laughed.

Harry left the two, needing to attend to something at the other end of the camp. Draco stood at the table that was in front of Alexandra's, taking the fish that she had just finished descaling and beginning to fillet it. Alexandra watched as he filleted the fish with ease.

"I know I'm good looking, but I'd love for you to stop staring at me with bedroom eyes. I'm trying to get this job done." Draco said to her.

"My bad." Alexandra smiled as she started working on the next fish.


	2. Killing Curse

Depression and fear took over the campsite as the numbers dwindled down whenever the hunting group left and returned. Alexandra, Harry, and Draco stood together as they discussed a possible solution to the decreasing numbers.

"We could start recruiting outsiders." Draco suggested.

"I don't think that's an option right now. We haven't even seen another survivor outside of this camp since we brought in the Weasley brothers, and that was close to the beginning of the outbreak." Alexandra stated.

"Less hunting trips?" Harry asked.

"Would you like to go without food? We hardly bring in enough food when we do go out, and that's every three days." Draco argued.

"There's nothing we can do right now to change what's happening. All we can do is keep going out, and we'll have to be extra careful about what we do." Alexandra looked between the two men. "There are pregnant women here, and we can't lose any of their partners. It would emotionally break them and make them want to get rid of their children."

"Right. I'd say we cut down the amount of people that go out on the hunting trips."

The three continued their discussion, stopping only when a loud and blood-chilling scream filled the air. Alexandra looked around the camp, spotting the long blond hair of Luna Lovegood as the woman ran away from whatever caused her to scream. Others around her did the same, scrambling to their feet and running as fast as they can.

"Luna! Hey, what's going on?" Draco caught her by the arm as she ran by.

"D-Dogs!" Luna cried out in fear.

"Dogs?" Alexandra repeated.

Draco and Alexandra ran to where Luna had been before she started running. There were two dogs and a young puppy picking through book bags and trash cans to find food.

"They aren't attacking." Draco whispered.

"Just because they aren't aggressive doesn't mean they don't carry the disease. We have to get rid of them before they attack someone." Alexandra stepped back as Draco moved to stand between her and the dogs. "As much as I'd like to think they aren't going to kill us, we can't trust it."

Draco took a deep breath as he pulled his wand out and flicked it toward the poor creatures. A green flash of light let Alexandra know which spell he had chosen, and the dogs yelped before falling to the ground.

 

"I'm going to check around the outside of camp. I'll take Crabbe and Goyle with me. Keep everyone else inside the campsite. We don't know if there are any other dogs lurking around."

"I'm going too."

"No. You're staying here, Alexandra."

"Harry! Tell him to let me go!"

"Sorry, Alexandra. I'm not going to argue with someone who's so willing to use the killing curse."

Alexandra glared at the man with the lightning scar before following the messy blond haired man. She grabbed onto his arm, forcing him to stop walking and look at her. His silver eyes were emotionless.

"You can't go out there alone." Alexandra muttered. "Please. I want to go with you."

"I'm not going alone. I did say I would be taking Crabbe and Goyle, didn't I?" Draco carefully removed his arm from her grip. "You can't go, Alex. Stay here."

"But what if there are more dogs? What if you get scratched or bitten?"

"I'll be fine."

Alexandra watched as he turned his back on her and walked away.

 

Everyone fell silent as the three made their return. Crabbe and Goyle each went to find their partners while Draco walked to the tent he shared with Alexandra. The brunette girl was laying on the mattress, the thin blanket laid over her as if she hadn't laid down by choice.

"She fainted a few minutes after you left. Ginny believes it's because she stopped eating a few days ago to give her portions to the pregnant women." Harry told Draco as the brunette man stood beside him.

"She hasn't been eating?" Draco questioned, surprised.

"I didn't know, either. Ginny told me after she fainted. She said that Alexandra wouldn't get her portions at any meal time, and Ginny thought that it was because she found food while she was out scavenging and ate whatever she could."

"She wouldn't eat anything without telling us about it. I'll see what's happening with her when she wakes up."

Harry patted Draco on the back before walking away to go to his tent. The blond man sighed before stepping into the tent and pulled the zipper to close the entrance. He winced as he pulled off his thick jacket, his muscles sore from constantly moving without stopping to rest. He laid the jacket down neatly on the small table that sat in the corner of the tent and let out a soft groan as he moved to take off his shirt. The sound seemed to wake Alexandra, her small frame almost shrinking in size as she curled herself into a fetal position. Draco bit his lip as his muscles throbbed, trying his best to pull at the fabric without causing himself any more pain.

"I've told you to take a day to rest before, haven't I?" Alexandra's soft and caring voice made Draco pause.

She was a sickly pale compared to her usual color, and her piercing green eyes could've burned a hole into Draco as she looked at him. He watched as she struggled to sit up, his eyes never leaving her as she got to her feet and stood in front of him. Alexandra still had a considerable amount of weight on her despite her refusal to eat, but Draco could see in her eyes that she was getting weaker.

"When were you going to tell me that you stopped eating?" He asked, looking down at her from being a good three or four inches taller than her.

"When were you going to tell me that your muscles were sore?" Her returning question made Draco chuckle.

"Fair enough."

Alexandra smiled slightly as she helped him remove his shirt. His skin was littered with small scars from thorn bushes and other plant life that they've had to make their way through. Draco let out a satisfied hum as she ran her hands over his chest. She paused when her fingers ran over the dark mark that still resided on his left arm.

"If it's still there, does that mean He's alive?" She asked.

"There could be pieces of him around that's keeping his presence alive, yes. He himself isn't. He would've called upon whoever remained to help him." Draco muttered, watching as the brunette traced the animated tattoo while it wriggled about on his lower arm.

She nodded in understanding before taking his hand and leading him over to the mattress they shared. She laid down on the side that was close to the lining of the tent, and he laid beside her. He shifted uncomfortably when his muscles ached.

"Lay on your stomach." Alexandra murmured as she sat up.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he did what he was told to, and he was going to question her as to why he had to. He was silenced as she placed her hands on his back and began to massage his muscles. He groaned while she worked her hands across his back, and he sighed in relief when she finished. He moved to lay on his side like he had been before the massage and found that his muscles no longer hurt.

"I sometimes forget that you are fantastic at massages." He sighed in relief, smiling at Alexandra as she laid down.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, chuckling as she wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and smiled, and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I know I neglect you, but it's hard to relax and be with you when so many things can go wrong if I'm not on my guard." Draco looked away from her.

"I understand. I do the same to you." Alexandra kissed his cheek.

 

Alexandra woke up the next morning to peaceful bird calls and the soft snoring of her sleeping partner. She smiled as she watched him sleep, his expression of pure innocence and contentment warming her heart.

"Draco." She muttered, placing her hand on the man's chest and shaking him slightly to wake him up. "Time to get up, Love."

Draco groaned and opened his eyes just enough that Alexandra could see his silver irises. "Five more minutes."

"I wish that we could do that, but it's my turn to prepare breakfast, and you get to help me." Alexandra smiled as she pressed her lips to his chest, trying to convince him to get up.

"Cooking with you?"

"Yes. You get to spend an hour with me while I make breakfast and another hour to pass out portions."

"I can't wait. A majority of the camp hates me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure not everyone hates you. Harry doesn't, and he's the one you messed with the most during our school years."

"Why does it seem like you think reminding me of my past mistakes is a good thing?"

"Stop being such a lazy man, Malfoy."

"Last I checked, you can't use that against me. You do wear a ring on your finger."

"Well, last I checked, it's only an engagement ring."

"In this new world, that's honestly the same thing as getting married."

"It doesn't work like that, Draco."

Alexandra gently patted his chest as she got up, carefully stepping over him as she went to grab clean clothes. Draco smiled as he sat up, watching the girl he loved get dressed.

"Stop staring, you peeping tom! Get dressed so we can get this over with." Alexandra blushed as she pulled on a shirt.

"Alright, alright."

 

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Dancing. I'm trying to have a little bit of fun while I do this boring chore."

"I'm having sudden flashbacks of that song you sang in front of everyone in the Great Hall back in Seventh Year."

"Look, that wasn't my idea. Luna and Ginny dared me to."

"It still amazes me to this day that you spoke about that in front of hundreds of students."

Alexandra giggled as she twirled around, her green and silver sun dress flowing with the movement. Draco smiled as he watched her, seeing her in the happiest state she had ever been in since the day he had met her.

"Good morning, you two. What's for breakfast?" Harry asked the two as he walked up to the set up of grills, stovetops, and tables that was located in an old building.

"Sadly, it's another morning of Cod. Our last fishing trip went well, and we've got plenty of different selections, but there's a majority of Cod that can't be refrigerated." Draco explained.

"How is it being prepared?" Ginny asked, her hand over her bulging stomach. "You know I get sick rather easily these days."

"Draco had the great idea of making Fish and Chips. It's the easiest and quickest to make, and there's a lower chance of anyone getting sick from it." Alexandra explained, giggling as Draco nudged her with his elbow.

"You're in an awfully good mood. It's almost like someone used a Cheering Charm on you." Harry smiled as he looked at the girl.

"You could say something like that." Draco chuckled as he checked on the fish he was currently cooking.

Harry smirked as he looked at the blond man while Ginny shrugged at his comment. The others of the camp began to walk into the dining area, and Alexandra smiled happily as she began to pass out plates and silverware.

 

"Harry said something about a Cheering Charm, didn't he? Everyone in the camp feels depressed and angry about all the recent deaths. Maybe we should use a Cheering Charm on everyone to try and make it all better."

"Honestly, Ginny, we hardly have the strength to do simple spells. No one is going to have enough magic within them to produce a Cheering Charm that will be casted on over twenty people all at once."

"Draco!"

The dark mark on Draco's arm began to burn as a handful of people ran to him. One of them was carrying a small framed girl who was wrapped up in a blanket.

"We found her outside. She isn't breathing!" Luna cried.

"Who is it?" Draco questioned.

The man holding the blanket moved the small framed girl ever so slightly, and her head slumped over in Draco's direction. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw her face.

Alexandra's skin was caked in dirt, blood, and what Draco assumed was sweat. Her eyes were wide open, the once bright green orbs dull and lifeless. Draco hesitated before he stepped forward and placed his hand over her heart. He gasped in amazement as the once unmoving heart began to beat at his touch. Alexandra took a sharp breath and began to cough.

"No!" She cried out, struggling in the man's grasp.

"Alexandra!" Draco called out, taking her from the man and holding her to his chest as he fell to his knees. "Calm down!"

"Let go!" Alexandra hit Draco's chest repeatedly as she fought him.

"Bloody Hell, woman, stop hitting me!"

Draco caught a glimpse of his arm and saw that the dark mark that was present there was slowly fading away. As soon as the black ink was gone, Alexandra stilled in his grasp and took sharp breaths.

"What happened while you were out there, Alexandra?" Draco asked, running his hand up and down her arm as she relaxed into his embrace.

She looked up at him, her green eyes still dull but slowly getting brighter as the life within her returned. "I don't know entirely. I was looking for things inside an abandoned pharmacy, and I was on my way back. I heard a twig or a branch or something break, and the next thing I saw was a bright green flash, and I was just....gone."

"Someone used the killing curse on you." One of the survivors surrounding them clarified.

"Yes. I assume that's what it was. I was going to walk into the white light. I could hear my father calling for me. I took a step toward it, and I heard someone say my name. I didn't know who it was, but I knew I had heard someone say it. I wanted so badly to join my father, but then I could hear you talking, and I could see your face and how upset you were. I came back when you touched me. I didn't know it would actually work, so I panicked when I realized someone was holding me."  
Alexandra muttered, looking away from Draco as she finished speaking.

"I don't understand. How are you alive if you got hit by a killing curse?" Draco asked.

"Your dark mark is gone." Harry pointed out. "I believe whoever attacked her used the killing curse on her and killed off a whatever was left of You Know Who."

"She was a horcrux this whole time?"

"That's what I'm guessing. If Voldemort had truly died back when I killed him at the school, your dark mark would've faded, but it stayed on your arm this entire time until Alexandra was killed."

Alexandra's eyes fluttered shut as her breathing slowed, and Draco sighed as he held her close.

 

"That's why everyone was miserable!"

"What?"

"Alexandra was a horcrux. A horcrux makes everyone around it miserable. It explains why everyone here was so miserable whenever she was around."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the campsite. Several of the survivors were much happier after Alexandra's death. The brunette herself was dancing and laughing with a few children. He could hear her soft voice as she sang a song to them while they played.

"I wonder if the children have magic." Ginny whispered.

At her words, one of the young children waved Alexandra's wand, and a rather large explosion occurred directly in front of the brunette. Draco moved to run forward, but Harry held his arm up to stop him. The blond looked at the brunette man.

"I've seen her trying to use magic without a wand. I'm sure she's done something to protect herself." Harry explained.

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared, Draco saw that Alexandra had her hand up toward the source of the explosion. A clear wall was hardly visible before she lowered her hand, and she stared at the child who held her wand. Without uttering a word, her wand flew from the child's grip and went to her own hand.

"This isn't a toy!" She yelled at the child. "You could've seriously hurt somebody!"

Draco noticed that the brightness of Alexandra's eyes dulled as she put her wand away.

"She's not loosing her magic." He muttered to the other two he stood with. "When she's holding her wand, her eyes are brighter. There's something about when she's performing magic that changes her power."


End file.
